


Afterword

by Elvendork



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Neverland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendork/pseuds/Elvendork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fred Thursday wakes up in hospital, the first thing he says is 'Win'. The second thing he says is 'Morse'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterword

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much, but I had to write it. 
> 
> No owning, no profit...etc.

The first thing he says is ‘Win’. 

The first thing he hears is her voice, reassuring him of her presence.

There is a gentle pressure on his hand which he tries to return, but he isn’t sure he manages.

The second thing he says is ‘Morse’ and Win – wonderful Win – understands his meaning more than he himself does.

‘He’s not hurt,’ she says quickly, soothingly, and he nods – or tries to. 

His throat is too dry to form his next question, but she knows anyway, she always knows.

‘He’ll be alright,’ she says. ‘It’ll all be alright.’

He believes her.


End file.
